CP - August, 2382
This page chronicles posts #9681-9800 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2382. *CP - July, 2382 *CP - September, 2382 Talarin IV Plots First Week Still stranded, PATRICK REESE and MIXIE BRIDGES talk about where each other grew up and the finer points of eating meat vs. vegetables, the woman finally giving in to get some food. Earth Plots Second Week En route to Earth, PATRICK REESE and MIXIE BRIDGES are magically safe and going back to Earth. They once again get into a carefree chat about veggies vs. meat and their plans for when they get back. SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO ISHAKAWA make it to Toronto and share some intimate moments in the lodge! Third Week Now in Toronto, KEIKO ISHIKAWA meets with BARBARA MUNROE. They chat about Keiko’s relationship with Shawn and hopes of having babies in the future! Back from the survival training session, PATRICK REESE and MIXIE BRIDGES converse in her restaurant where she tells him she is looking into having a baby through artificial insemination. He is surprised, but more so at her choice - him! Fourth Week Back from skiing, SHAWN and KEIKO ISHIKAWA catch up on her chat with his mother, agreeing she will go off injections in a month and briefly discuss marriage. Cardassia Plots First Week In preparation for the new baby, KOHSII VENIK uses her savings and surprises DURAS VENIK with a new house. He is shocked and happy to think of places they can do it! KOHSII VENIK is about to pop but goes in to get some more materials. MIKAEL ISLANOVICH is there and tempted by her very pregnant state, only to be rescued by LIRIKI. Second Week Back on Cardassia, AVARIN INDUS and SIYAL REMARA are hiking in the wilderness. Siyal is stunned by the beauty of the planet and the pair set up camp for the night by a river. SIYAL manages to find a hair comb in the middle of the path and confronts AVARIN about it. He denies it at first, but then explains he was going to toss it away to signify the end of Mira’s hold over him all these years. They get into an argument though and separate to cool down. After a nap AVARIN goes to apologize to SIYAL but their sexual tension breaks and they end up messing around! Finally back into civilization, AVARIN and SIYAL unpack in his apartment. One thing leads to another and the two end up having sex! KOHSII VENIK wakes up with some pains, prompting DURAS VENIK to rush them both to the hospital. Finally, she gives birth after a c-section to JEVRIN VENIK (August 13, 2382). Third Week Gearing up to leave the planet, SIYAL REMARA and AVARIN INDUS have one more good send off, both wondering what their future has in store for the other. Bajor Plots Second Week On Bajor, EVA DHOW has some food to bring to the Una’s in wake of Katal’s disappearance, but runs into BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA en route. He explains he is looking for his mother and asks if he can stay with Eva. EVA returns home with BENJAMIN and UNA-KORAN JATAR in tow, much to the surprise of KITAAN. AMITY LIU returns from helping out at the Una residence to spend some time with YINTAR IOAN. They speak about her priorities before the couple finally have sex and she is able to get past her anxiety hurdles. Third Week SOLIS TARA is with SIOMANE POLREN to check out the animal facilities at the University of Bajor. There she runs into doctor-to-be ZAYN VONDREHLE who shows her about birds. INDIA NESRIN is out in the woods when she trips, breaking her leg. ZAYN is close by with friends of his and they’re able to stablize her enough to get her to a hospital. POLREN meets INDIA in the hospital, happy is he okay, but worried that she would go off on her own. She promises to at least tell someone she is out next time. BRYCE WREN is in his holographic form and going to his home on Bajor when he takes some time to think. He talks to SYBIL KNIGHT about his family’s distance and the trouble’s he’s been having because of Ally. AMITY LIU and YINTAR IOAN are on Bajor looking at homes and find the perfect one, though it needs to be renovated. They get into a conversation about harems/fidelity which ends up with them leaving in a huff. EBEN DORR is on Bajor with SOLIS NERYS DORR and has hopes of keeping in contact with SOLIS TARA. He meets INDIA there and discovers that the Solis’ are changing their names to Siomane. Upon leaving Amity, YINTAR goes to the Hebitian exhibit at the University where he runs into ASHLEY MOSS. She is excited to see how much he knows about the culture and more so when she discovers he can speak it fluently. YINTAR forgets that he has an appointment with TARYN REMARA to ask about his family. He finds it bittersweet to know that his love was buried near him and they had a daughter named Siyal. Fourth Week SIOMANE POLREN comes home to find out that Eben had been at his home while he was going. Angered, he surprised INDIA NESRIN and SIOMANE TARA, but soon calms down at his girlfriends prompting. POLREN goes to TARA and apologies, telling her the good news that the Solis’ are now all Siomane’s. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Meeting once more, TARYN REMARA and SIYAL REMARA have a conversation with AVARIN INDUS before the mother excuses herself and Avarin is able to invite Siyal to a hiking expedition on Cardassia. TAHMOH ALMIN is moving into his home on Bajor when he runs into CADENCE MADDIX. He tells her about the house, Mariame and his engagement. She is shocked but wishes him the best. NARYANNA gets a static shock from her replicator which worries EBEN DORR is who afraid she is going to get hurt - prompted by Katal’s sudden Katal. INDIA NESRIN visits with SIOMANE POLREN on the day which would’ve been his and Brin’s first anniversary. She gives him more advice and a much needed distraction. CORBAN MADDIX has his birthday and is pleased when he gets a gift from EVA DHOW and KITAAN DHOW. Hoping to share a drink with them, Corban makes it to the Dhow house and skirts the line with Kitaan about his wife! MARGIANNE EITREIH’SEV’K is shocked to find about about Katal’s death from T’POK wishing him well and offering services to the Una’s if they ever need it. TAHMOH surprises MARIAME with a new Bernese mountain dog puppy, dubbing him Maxwell. KEIKO ISHIKAWA takes SHAWN MUNROE out to a picnic dinner and more for his bday coming up. They get into a serious chat though when he inquires if she wanted to have babies. She acknowledges she would, but that it’s too soon. CADENCE arrives at CORBAN’s place with a Zaldan’s bday cake and some well wishes, apologizing for the lateness of her celebrations. ASHLEY MOSS is happy to celebrate SHAWN’s birthday with a drawing she made, as well as asking him to be her medical power of attorney - which he accepts. Third Week MARIAME ROSLIN is in the infirmary to get NOAH ALMIN a check up, while asking JULIAN BASHIR about getting recertified in pharmaceuticals. SIYAL is now on DS9 and speaks with BRYCE to inquire about resigning. She explains her priorities are different and can find other ways to help the Federation without being an officer. BRYCE goes to his quarters where him and ALLYSAAN KNIGHT are getting ready to put the kids to bed. JI’VARA S’HARIEN calls him ‘daddy’ though and the couple get into a conversation about their future and the uncertainty of it. Fourth Week Attempting to extend an olive branch, ALLYSAAN KNIGHT contacts HEATHER ALDAN about coming to Bajor to stay with her and Bryce, but the man’s sister gives Ally her two cents about their relationship. BRYCE WREN comes back to his quarters and hears from ALLYSAAN about her terrible communication to Heather. He prompts that she should leave it be and she is with him, not his sister. Flashbacks First Week July, 4th week, 2382 KATAL UNA is in on a favour to help repair a malfunctioning transpoter padd. She is working with an Ensign who mistakenly turns on the equipment and she is beamed out before an overload - presumed dead. July, 2nd week, 2382 Returning from her chat with her father, KALILI tells CHRIS that she will be leaving to Bajor and is shocked when he confesses he knows of her state. He tells her about his home and debates bringing her after their trip. Second Week August, 1st week, 2382 Returning from her camping trip, AMITY is floored when she discovers Katal is presumed dead. She goes to comfort CATHASACH UNA in hopes of easing his burden. #08 August, 2382 #08 August, 2382 #08 August, 2382